Crazy in Love (Beyoncé / Jay-Z)
Crazy in Love Yes, so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's your girl b It's your boy, young History in the makin' part 2 So crazy right now I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame Yeah, 'cause I know I don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me hopin' you page me right now Your kiss got me hopin' you save me right now Lookin' so crazy in love, got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love When I talk to my friends so quietly Who he thinks he is Look at what you did to me Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress It's the way that you know what I thought I knew It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you But I still don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me hopin' you page me right now Your kiss got me hopin' you save me right now Lookin' so crazy in love, got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love I'm warmed up now, let's go Young hov, y'all know when the flow is loco Young b and the r o c, uh oh Og, big homie the one and only Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony Soprano the roc handle like van exel I shake phonies man, you can't get next to A genuine article, I do not sing tho I sling though, if anything I bling yo Starr like ringo, war like a green beret You're crazy, bring your whole set Jay-z in the range, crazy and deranged They can't figure him out, they're like, hey is he insane Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla I been iller then chain smokers How you think I got the name hova I've been realer, the game's ova Fall back young Ever since I made the change over to platinum The game's been a wrap - one Got me lookin' so crazy, my baby I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this I've been playin' myself, baby I don't care 'Cause your love got the best of me And baby you're making a fool of me You got me sprung and I don't care who sees 'Cause baby you got me, you got me so crazy Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me lookin' so crazy right now Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now Got me hopin' you page me right now Your kiss got me hopin' you save me right now Lookin' so crazy in love, got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love Official Website, 歌词信息来自官网 2015-09-05 制作信息 Published by Beyoncé Publishing / Hitco South All Rights Admin. By Music Of Windswept (Ascap)/ Emi Blackwood Music Inc. Obo Itself And Dam Rich Music (Bmi)/ Emi April Music Inc. Obo Itself and Carter Boys Publishing (Ascap) Unichappell Music Inc. (Bmi) Produced By Rich Harrison For Richcraft Inc. And Beyoncé Knowles For Music World Productions, Inc. Recorded At Sony Studios, Nyc Engineered By Jim Caruana Additional Vocals Recorded At The Hit Factory, Nyc Recorded By Pat Thrall All Instruments Played By Rich Harrison Mixed By Tony Maserati For Two Chord Music, Inc. At The Hit Factory, Nyc Assistant Mix Engineers: Pat Woodward And Luz Vasquez Contains Samples From “Are You My Woman” Written By Eugene Record And Published By Unichappell Music Inc. (Bmi) Performed By The Chi-Lites Courtesy Of Brunswick Records 参考资料